


Our Temperatures Collide

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, coffee shop AU, lawstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sign outside Carmilla's local coffee shop prompts her with a single barista and she's intrigued from the cute girl behind the counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Temperatures Collide

Carmilla was walking into her local coffee shop just before three pm, like usual and was just going to get her usual but the sign outside the door caught her attention. It was a stick figure exclaiming “Your barista is hella gay*” The asterisk “*Also Single. My drink recommendation: That it comes with your phone number.”

She walked in the door, the bell above rang just like it always does. There was a new girl behind the counter, her back to the door and Carmilla. She was really tall and Carmilla couldn’t help but stare at her beautiful green eyes. Carmilla suddenly couldn’t remember her usual. She walked up to the counter and just stared, both at the girl behind the counter and the window display. 

“Hi cutie, whatcha having today?”

Carmilla said nothing still captivated and confused.

“Uh, ma’am?”

She laughed for a second and thought of a cheesy pick up line, “Sorry, pretty girls make me nervous.”

“Quick on your feet, what’s your name?”

“Uh, Carmilla. What’s yours?”

“It’s on the tag, can’t ya read?”

“Oh okay.” Carm looked at the taller girls’ chest, “Hi Max.”

“I’m just screwing with you; I still haven’t got my name tag yet. This is only my third day. My name is Danny, now what can I get you Carmilla?”

“I’ll take a “Thanks a latte” cappuccino.”

Danny ran her fingers through her hair, “Coming up sweet pea. Hey, can you tell me what’s in that?”

“Yeah I think I can try, it’s a hazelnut cappuccino, but they were trying to be funny.”

“Oh alright, coming up Carm.” 

“Hey Danny, you kind of forgot to charge me.”

“No sweetie, I didn’t. This one is on me, I’ll probably mess it up anyways.”

Carmilla moved to the pickup of the line and waited for Danny to hand her the drink.

“Here you go, I tried to not fuck it up.”

“So how on your third day, did you get to make the sign outside?”

“Oh that one is easy.” Danny leaned over the counter a bit and whispered, “No one knows yet, I just did it.”

“You’re sly Danny. I’ll give you that.”

“Can I get your phone number while you’re at it?”

“Sure it’s 555-832-no way.”

“What, why things were going so great.” 

“You are hitting on me, at work. Not gonna happen Max, but maybe I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Hey Carmilla?”

“What?”

“I’ll get your phone number somehow.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and left the shop, started heading down the street and checked her phone. 

“Okay so I have to meet Andi at the library and maybe work out what to do with her after that.”

Carmilla hailed a taxi and slid inside. “How are you today?” She took a drink of her coffee while the cab driver replied. “I’m well. Can we go to the Brampton library on Park Drive?” Carmilla got her phone out and started texting Andi. ‘on my way and I have to tell you about this barista.’ ‘omg I can’t wait to hear about it’. Carmilla pulled headphones out of her bag and muttered under her breath. “Damn headphones I swear one day they won’t get tangled in my bag.” She took another drink of her coffee and sighed. She started untangling the cord, the more she untangled the more it seemed to tangle on itself. Eventually they came untangled and she plugged them into her phone, and turned on her music. 

“What am I supposed to do oh oh?  
When she's so damn cold like 20 below?  
That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch,  
I tell myself I can handle it.  
You know I don't frequent the LBC  
'Cause I'm a bit too pale to run that scene.  
But the socal' sun has grown on me,  
And that girl, that girl  
Started with a bottle of cheap champagne,  
Now she's got me hooked on her like good cocaine.  
She's so numb miss novacaine,  
That girl, that girl”

She watched the cab pull up towards the library and handed the diver a twenty. “Please keep the change, and thanks again!” Closing the door Carmilla walked into the library. She walked into the library and into the employee lounge. “Hey Andi, you busy?” 

A short blonde haired woman sat down next to Carmilla, “Never, what’s up Carm?”

“Nothing much… SHIT I forgot my coffee.”

“Jeez, can you try not to yell I don’t think the pervert in the back heard you.”

“It was really good coffee Andi, and I got it from a really cute girl.”

“Oh yes, the barista, tell me everything.”

“Don’t you have to like work?”

“As long as no one come up to check-out, I don’t have to do shit.”

Carmilla laughed and went to get a coffee mug, pouring herself a cup of lukewarm burnt cup of coffee. “That is always so horrible. Okay so I usually go to the same coffee shop every day, you know the one right by the apartment?” Andi nodded and Carmilla continued “So there was a sign out front that said something like ‘The recommended drink is that it comes with your phone number’ or something like that it was hilarious and I really hoped it was a cute girl, and let me tell you, I was so right. I walked in and there was a really tall red-head behind the counter and she totally started flirting with me after I remembered where I was, you know how I am in the morning before my coffee.” She took a bottle of creamer out of the fridge and poured it in the coffee. “So she wasn’t wearing her nametag, she was wearing someone else’s, it was super cute and I don’t even know why. She was so cheesy and it was great, I started giving her a fake phone number and she looked so hopeful that it actually worked and I ended it super sassy. I hope it worked, because Andi I really need to see this girl again.”

“Carm, we need to go get coffee so you can see this girl again, what was her name?”

“Her actual name or the name on her nametag?"

"Uh, her actual name dumbass."

You’re such an ass and her name was Danny.”

“Do you think it was with an I and not a Y because if it is, then you so have a type Karnstein.” 

“We kissed once Andi, and you’re my best friend, and shut up, and besides you’re so not my type you know anymore. Oh hey I forgot the best part, she didn’t even charge me for it.”

“Holy shit, you have a hottie who is hot for you and I’m totally jealous.”

“Good because you should be jealous because she was super beautiful and I’m super fantastic.”

Andi rolled her eyes “You sure are super something Carm. Oh shit I’ll be right back.” Andi walked up to the counter and greeted the customer. 

“Carmilla, what are you doing here? Isn’t it your day off?”

“Oh hey Mark, yeah it is but I had nothing to do so I figured I’d come tell Andi about my weirdass day.” 

“So you’re just gonna come to work and not do anything?”

“Yeah Mark, because it’s not my day to work.”

“Can you at least like go shelf books?”

“Mark, I’m not working and unless you’re gonna pay me to do that I’m not even gonna do it if I was just a customer who knew the dewy decimal system by heart.”  
“Okay Carmilla, I guess you can just sit here.”

“I planned on it Mark, but thanks for giving me permission to sit here.”

Andi came back and sat next to Carmilla again. 

“Fucking hate annoying customers and it sucks so much.”

“You know who I hate Andi?”

“Mark?”

“Yes! How did you know?”

“Because you ask me that every single time you have to interact with him.”

Carmilla groaned “That’s because he sucks soooooooooooooooo much Andi.”

“I know, but you know who doesn’t suck?”

“The cute barista?”

“You would be correct. Let’s go see her, like right now.”

“Andi, that’s a little desperate like no one gets coffee when the barista was totally flirting with them, at least not in the same day, or at least not within like an hour.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right Carm, but tomorrow we are so getting coffee together.”


End file.
